Shadows
by Spottedshade
Summary: Everything was perfect, why bother changing it? My noble father adored me, and my gentle mother loved me. What could go wrong? Everything. While Frostkit is an apprentice, horror strikes. Will she endure it, or give up a long the way?
1. Prologue

**Shadows**

Prolugue

_The Story of Dustpatch and Skywing_

Dustpaw watched Skypaw elegantly jump onto the top branch, he could barely see her through the bright autum leaves of leaf-fall. Her glossy white and light sliver pelt, showed out on the amber colors. Dustpaw leaped onto the branches until he was on the top branch beside Skypaw. Skypaw gently rested her chin on Dustpaw's shoulder, the sunset's rays blasted through the sky causing firey orange rays. Leaving a pale, rose pink then a gentle sky blue. _Like Skypaw's eyes... _Dustpaw couldn't help having feelings for Skypaw, _That's okay, right? _ Dustpaw didn't think much of it, he was going to be a warrior tonight!

"Let all cats old enough to climb trees, gather beneath the Highstump for a Clan meeting." yowled Willowstar. All of the cats gathered beneath the HIghstump, Dustpaw couldn't escape his mother, Hazelfern, from grooming him until he was perfect. Her bright, amber eyes shown with pride, but showed a hint of sadness. _I wish Biarpaw could be here too..._

*Flashback*

A bloody battlefield, ShadowClan was invading SkyClan's camp. Dustpaw's sister, Biarpaw, was guarding the nursery, he was helping. After a few moments, a dark brown tom with many scars lunged at me, landing blows everywhere. Biarpaw hurled herself at the tom and he killed her, I was too weak to help her. Her battered body scared and drenched in her own blood.

*Flashback Ends*

We were newly made apprentices, SkyClan thought guarding the nursery would be easy. But they were dead wrong, ShadowClan just wanted to make a point that they were still strong. Their leader died, Longstar was a wise leader, in his leadership there was peace in ShadowClan. But, his choice of deputy was something the Clans will fear forever. He chose Mudface, he was a noble warrior, but ambition was above everything for him. Mudstar attacked SkyClan first, then ThunderClan, then RiverClan, and lastly WindClan. He made sure the Clans knew that ShadowClan was still and will be forever, strong. The loss was devastating, from SkyClan, Biarpaw died and Willowstar lost her first life, from ThunderClan, the elder, Sagestem died and Loinstorm died, and from RiverClan, their leader died. WindClan was worst of all, they killed all of the kits and killed their mothers. After all of the pain and suffering Mudstar caused the Clans forever banished him. Hazelfern's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He stared up at the Highstump, _One day, I'll be there. _"

**5 moons later...**

"What if she bleeds out? What if the kits are weak? What if-" Streampaw cut him off. "She'll be fine. Skywing is a strong warrior." Swiftstream padded to us, "Is Duststar fretting again?" Streampaw nodded. "BUT IT'S LEAF-BARE!" exclaimed Duststar. "Then it'll be new-leaf. Honestly Duststar, you're more worried then Skywing. And she's having the kits." Skywing wailed in pain. Icesky popped her sliver head out of the nursery, "Skywing is having her kits. NOW!" Swiftstream and Streampaw hurried inside the nursery. Skywing yowled again, the pain was growing closer. Duststar couldn't control himself, he went into the nursery. Skywing was panting and wailing, Duststar quickly rushed to her side to reassure her, "It's okay, the kits will be perfect." A single light sliver tabby slithered out, she had Skywing's small nimble frame and my short fur. She looks so much like Skywing, "What should we name her?" Skywing looked at the small light sliver kit, "Frostkit."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked it, and please review! It means so much if you review, I care about every single review, down to every letter in that review! Now I'll do the Allegiances and the last "Author's Note"**

**SkyClan Allegiances**

Leader Duststar- brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Deputy Brackenheart- ginger brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Flamepaw

**Warriors**

Whitewillow- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Dewdapple- light brown she-cat with white felcks and green eyes

Apprentice Nightpaw

Oakfall- dark brown tabby with blue eyes

Rowanfur- red ginger tom with green eyes

Rosedawn- creamy she-cat with bright blue eyes

Foxstalk- firey orange tom with amber eyes

Apprentice Ashpaw

Marshfoot- white and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Breezebird- tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyheart- tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Cloversplash- ginger and white she-cat with clover green eyes

Birdsong- pale chesnut she-cat with amber eyes

Sunstrike- golden tom with amber eyes

Goldenflames- ginger tom with blue eyes

Toadleap- gray tom with blue eyes

Stonewhisker- dark gray tom with long whiskers and green eyes

Sorrelheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw- night-black she-cat with bright, sparkling blue eyes

Ashpaw- smokey gray tom with green eyes

Flamepaw- bossy bright orange tom with amber eyes

Streampaw- sliver she-cat with blue eyes

**Nursery**

Icesky- a she-cat a mix of light and dark sliver fur and beautiful green eyes

Poolkit- white she-kh sliver paws, underbelly, and muzzle, blue eyes

Birchkit- gray tom with blue eyes

Owlkit- brown tabby tom with cream underbelly and green eyes

Skywing- white she-cat with light sliver stripes and special aqua eyes

Frostkit- light silver tabby she-kit with clear dark blue eyes with a hint of aqua

**Medicine Cat**

Swiftstream- white she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice Streampaw

**Elders**

Mintstem- light gray she-cat with blind blue eyes

Badgerstripe- black tom with green eyes

Hazelfern- amber she-cat with hazel eyes

**Author's Note: Whew! Allegiances are hardwork! Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me. And review if you liked, and review if you have names for the apprentices. Thank you so much if you are going to review, and if someone does review I might explode, or write more chappies! Thanks, ^.^**

**-Shade**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadows**

Chapter 1

Frostkit squirmed near her mother's belly, "Shouldn't she have opened her eyes?" "She will, she will." "I don't mean to be rude but Poolkit was late, but not this late." After all of the queens' fretting Frostkit opened her eyes, she looked at the queens. Icesky was just a slivery mix, the new queen, Breezebird, was a tortoiseshell, lastly she looked over at her own mother. A white she-cat with light silver stripes, she looked at her own fur, she was a light silver tabby. She let out sharp wails, "I'm awake!" All of the queens looked at her, "Ahh, yes you are awake." snorted Breezebird, all of the queens laughed. With her pelt ruffled from embarrassment she stalked out of the den. _Do I know where I'm going? _ Trying to seem confident in her destination, she lifted her chin. "Watch out!" A fluffy ball of green stuff hit her right in the face, knocking her down.

Her vision went blurry. "Owlkit, you're gonna be in big trouble! You hit the leader's daughter!" Frostkit couldn't tell where the sound came from, she just saw her mother rushing toward her, "Oh my poor kit." She picked me up by the scuff and carried me to a sharp tangy scented den. "Swiftstream?" Swiftstream turned around, "Yes?" Swiftstream glanced at Frostkit and seemed to understand. "What happened?" asked Swiftstream, "I found my poor kit, laying next to Icesky's kits." Swiftstream examined her, "She should be fine." Skywing nodded and left the den, she left me in front of the kits. The white and silver one stepped forward, "Excuse my brothers' rude introductions, I'm Poolkit." she smiled, "The big gray one is Birchkit, and the brown one, is Owlkit. He's the one who hit you with a moss-ball." Owlkit blushed, "Thanks." Frostkit replied. "I'll go now." Frostkit meowed as she headed to-...well, she didn't know. It was a den in the base of a tall oak tree, she just wandered inside. A familiar scent was everywhere in the den, " Another familiar scent was near her, then a flash of white pounced on her, "Hi, me again!" It was Poolkit. "Er..hi Poolkit." Frostkit greeted, "You never told me _your _name." Frostkit thought for a momment, "Frostkit." the white she-kit, nodded, "I like your name!" We both just trotted along the camp, Poolkit looked at me, "Who's your father," Frostkit thought for a moment, "I don't know but I think it's-" she couldn't finish because she tripped on some cat's tail, "Oh! I'm so, so sorry!"

Frostkit jumped back, _Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!, _The cat turned around, it was a brown tabby tom, he seemed strong. Poolkit didn't seemed bothered, she just stared at the tom. Frostkit shivered in fear, _Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!, _She was staring at her paws, "I'm really sorry!" Frostkit looked up, to her surprise his bright green eyes glinted with amusement. "Hi." the tom's meow seemed _friendly_. A wave of relief hit Frostkit, Poolkit still just stared at the brown tabby. "Um..hi, I was wondering if you knew who my father is. You see, I heard about him from the queens but I haven't exactly seen him. By the way I'm Frostkit." the tom nodded in understanding, "Ah, yes, your father is strong and quite handsome. He is well-known, and has a brown pelt with darker markings and bright green eyes." Poolkit squirmed in excitement, "So you know who he is?" Frostkit asked. "Yes, I do. In fact he's-" the tom got cut off by Poolkit squealing, "DUSTSTAR! DUSTSTAR IS YOUR FATHER! IT'S HIM! iT'S HIM!"

Poolkit was gesturing to the tom and a hoping up and down in excitement. Duststar smiled, I giggled in return, "Would you like a ride around the camp?" Duststar offered. "YES!" squeaked both of the kits. He lowered him self for the kits to climb on. He steadily walked to make sure the kits didn't fall off, Frostkit was holding on to tufts of brown fur, "Whoa, whoa." Poolkit meowed. Frostkit was afraid at first but eventually the wobbly motion was soothing. Duststar walked padded to the nursery, "Aw...done already?" whined the kits. Duststar looked back at the kits, his emerald eyes sparkled. "Now, would I let my kit have no fun?" Poolkit and I exchanged excited glances, the other kits were cheering. Duststar lowered himself for the other kits to come too. Skywing's aqua eyes' were sparkling with amusement as the kits scrambled onto Duststar's back, "What did you get yourself into?" called Skywing. Duststar shrugged, "Why not?" Skywing smiled her sweet smile. After all of the kits were aboard, Duststar paused, getting used to the weight and slowly walked to a den in the tangled roots of a giant oak tree, he made a slow stop, "Welcome, to my den! We can have exclusive access. You are welcome to explore my den." Duststar crouched down for the kits to hop off without hurting themselves. Forstkit joined to stampede of kits, her tiny paws pounded on the grassy floor of the camp. Then, she entered to den. _Wow! My father gets to sleep here? _It was dim, but the roots allowed tiny cracks of sunlight to enter. Moss and undergrowth covered most of the walls, and thistle was weaved into the cracks, near the entrance was a glimmering pool of water fed from a tiny brook. Toward the far corner of the den there was a big, fluffy nest. The moss was fresh and clean, it smelled of the forest. Frostkit liked the scent it was sharp yet welcoming. Owlkit darted toward the nest and jumped in, "Ah..it's so soft!" Birchkit joined his brother playing in the nest, Poolkit scampered to the nest, she stopped collecting all of her strength in her hindquarters and sprang into the nest. "Weeeee!" she plopped into the soft nest soundlessly. Frostkit copied her, she got closer to the nest, gathered strength and jump! The second she was in the air was amazing, launching herself in the air was something Frostkit wanted to do forever. The breeze blowing at her fur, the nest was so soft. It felt like she was lying on a ball of fluff. Duststar beckoned for the kits to come on again, next he showed the Apprentice's Den, then the Elder's Den, the Warrior's Den, the Medicine Cat's Den, and finally slowed to a halt in front of the nursery. The sun was dipping into the horizon sending out blazing orange rays into the sky. "Time to go back to the nursery kits." meowed Duststar wearily, he was tired from taking care of kits for the entire day. Frostkit yawned, she was so tired she could barely make her paws move. Skywing noticed her kit being weary and padded over and picked up Frostkit by the scuff. She gently placed Frostkit in their nest, "Was seeing the camp fun?" Frostkit nodded slowly, "Yeah, I-I saw Daddy's den, and the Elder's den, and the Wa-" Frostkit's eyelids were growing weary and she closed her eyes before she could finish. She drifted into a dreamless sleep...

**Author's Note: That might be the longest chappie I ever wrote! And also THANKS SO MUCH to Stuffed Watermelon who was the first reviewer! *clapping* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you would be kind enough to review, I would burst! When I see a review it make me feel warm and fuzzy!**

**Frostkit: Thanks for reading!**

**Owlkit: *bats a ball of moss* Oh, uh, er...Shade would really love it if you reviewed!**

**Birchkit: Shade doesn't own Warriors!**

**Poolkit: Again, thanks so much for reading!**

**Me: As Poolkit said, you rawk if you're reading! And I hope you enjoyed! ^.^ (Ohh, yea! From now on I will always end Shadows with that face!) ^.^!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadows**

Chapter 2

"I, Owlstar, leader of SkyClan, would like to appoint my new deputy. It will be...Birchstripe."

Frostflower yowled in outrage, "Why does Brichstripe always take your side?"

Owlstar, Birchstripe and Poolshine stared at Frostflower wide-eyed.

"How dare you interrupt a ceremony?" Owlstar meowed.

Birchstripe was quiet, but fury burned in his blue eyes.

Frostflower rolled her eyes, "Why do you always take these things so seriously?"

Poolshine was just sitting there quietly.

Owlstar gasped, "How dare you challenge my athourity, Frostflower?"

"And StarClan's." added Brichstripe.

"Yea, and StarClan's will?"

"Well, would you disrespect StarClan's noble code, and attack me? Your clanmate." challenged Frostflower.

Owlstar growled in frustration. "Birchstripe, Poolshine. Take this mouse-brained fur-ball away from my sight."

Poolshine and Birchstripe dipped there heads to Owlstar, and obeyed his command. Poolshine escorted Frostflower while Brichstripe dragged her away.

"Let go of me, you, you fox-hearts!" Frostflower tried to wiggle out of Birchstripe grip but it didn't help. He continued to drag her along.

...

"Kits, time to eat!"

All of the kits stopped what they were doing.

"Aw...you never let us play for long." groaned Owl_kit_.

All of the kits moaned as Icesky and Skywing came to carry them to the fresh-kill pile.

Skywing gently lifted her by the scuff, and to the fresh-kill.

Skywing put Frostkit next to the fresh-kill pile, "Take your pick."

Frostkit was so excited, she's been eating fresh-kill for two days already. She searched through the pile until she found a _huge _squirrel. It was almost bigger than she was, she dragged it by the tail, and to the rocks Skywing was sunning herself on.

When Skywing saw her tiny kit dragging a fresh-kill, she twiched her ears in amusement. When Frostkit was beside her she gently asked, "Are you sure you can finish it all?"

Frostkit fluffed out her fur indigantly, and nodded her head.

"Are you sure you don't want me and Duststar to help you?" repeated Skywing.

"I'm already 4 moons!" protested Frostkit.

"Wow! That is pretty old but maybe sharing your prey would be bad?" meowed Skywing trying to convince her kit.

Duststar saw Skywing and Frostkit chatting and bounded down the Tall Branch to join them.

"Speaking of Duststar, here he comes." repiled Skywing as she gestured to the brown tabby tom.

Frostkit took a bite of the squirrel, she chewed thoughtfully. _Wow! This tastes kinda good! _

Duststar noticed his kit enjoying the squirrel, "You like squirrel?"

Frostkit nodded rapidly,

"You got that from me." He gestured to the prey, "May I?"

Frostkit was stubborn at first but then allowed Duststar to take a bite.

Duststar opened his mouth wide and leaned in the take a bite, but it wasn't out of the squirrel...it was out of Frostkit!

...

Frostkit squeaked in fake fear, she knew her father was just joking. "Daddy! Don't eat me."

Duststar pretended to just notice, "Oh. Sorry but you look like a squirrel." teased Duststar.

"Hey!" Frostkit puffed out her chest to be slightly bigger then the prey.

Skywing was just walking back from the fresh-kill pile, "Mouse anyone?"

"No, I'm good." meowed Duststar.

Skywing shurgged and delicately took a bite of the mouse.

Frostkit just continued to eat her squirrel until she was full. When she looked at the fat squirrel, it wasn't even half eaten. She pushed it to her father, "I can't finish it."

Duststar gulped up the squirrel in a few mouthfuls of prey.

Skywing nudged her kit. "I think it's time for you to sleep."

Frostkit tried to protest but was interrupted by a yawn, she allowed Skywing to take her back to the nursery.

...

She was in her mossy nest with Skywing curled around her. She was put to sleep by the rythmic licking of her mother's tongue. "Good night, my precious." whispered Skywing, "Sleep well."

**Author's Note: I don't know if that's short or long. Tell me in the reivews if I should continue this story or don't continue this story, please! I know it's kinda boring right now, but trust me it gets better! I really hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to leave a quick review!**

**Frostkit: Please excuse the boring writing!**

**Shade(me): Hey!**

**Frostkit: Heeeeyyy!**

**Owlkit: I, the mighty Owlstar of SkyClan, demand you to write more!**

**Brichkit: Yup. But add more of me.**

**Shade(me): Where's Poolkit?**

**Frostkit: She's playing on her ICat. **

**Shade(me): Kits these days...**

**Shade(me): Everyone say bye.**

**Frostkit: *smiles sweetly* bye, come back again!**

**Owlkit: I the mighty Owlstar, bid you a farewell!**

**Brichkit: I only had a few lines...**

**Shade: Birchkit...**

**Birchkit: Shade...**

**Shade: I'll change your name to Sparklekit!**

**Sparklekit: Ah! I all pink and shiney! Fine. Bye!**

**Birchkit: Good to be me again.**

**Shade: Bye you guys-**

**Birchkit: Are-**

**Owlkit: AMAZIN'**

**Frostkit: And you rawk for reading this far, *looks back* Whoaaaa, you're a superhero...**

**Poolkit: Goodbye my kitties! I, fabulous Poolkit, is out!**

**Shade: Byeeeeeeee! ^.^ (there's that face!) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadows**

Chapter 3

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, she will be."

"When will she?"

"I already asked her, she said soon."

"Why won't she wake up?"

"Shhh, she's still tired."

Frostkit was too lazy to determine which voice came from which cat, all she knew was that Poolkit, Owlkit, and Skywing was there. And Birchkit was...elsewhere.

"FROSTKIT! WAKE UP!"

Her eyelids flew open in alarm, "What?!" she quickly got up right.

Owlkit looked at her innocently, "Nothing. Poolkit and I just needed to wake you up to explore! Now, we wake up Birchkit."

All of the kits went is Icesky's nest. Frostkit found his gray fur peacefully rising and falling. _Was I this peaceful? Why did they wake me up? _

"Hello. Birchkit?" Owlkit poked Birchkit with a tiny claw.

Birchkit managed to moan something that Frostkit barely caught, "Why? It's only dawn."

Poolkit took Owlkit's place, "We want to explore more." explained the white-furred she-kit.

Frostkit playfully glared at Poolkit and Owlkit, "Those fur-balls woke me up too."

Poolkit quickly jumped in the defend herself, "Well-i-uh-" she stampered, "We had to!"

Owlkit said nothing he just gently cuffed Frostkit's right ear.

"Hey!" meowed Frostkit pretending to be hurt.

"That's what you get for calling _Owlstar _a fur-ball!" playfully retorted Owlkit.

As soon as Birchkit was fully awake and the other kits settled their bickering. All of the kits naturally followed Owlkit, next was Frostkit, then Poolkit, and Birchkit guarding the rear. It was like a kit patrol. Owlkit led them to a herb scented den, _That's a Medicine Den, right? _He slowed to a halt in front of it.

"Alright. We will be exploring this den first." he announced. We all wearily padded in. Owlkit noticed a bright berry on a herb store.

"Ohhh, what that?" he reached out and touched the berry. He looked at all of the kits, "I'm gonna eat this, wish me luck. Count down, will you?"

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"ONE!"

Almost as soon as the kits finished roaring the words, Owlkit popped the berry into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. White foam exploded from his mouth, he collapsed. "ICESKY!"

**Author's Note: Shall I just stop here to make a cliffie? Yeah, I'll update anyways! Thanks for reading! I don't own Warriors! And you are truly awesome if you read this! Please review to show support! The kits are off playing Minecraft on their ICats...I think I'll join them. Bye! Thanks! Review! Thanks! So Much! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shadows**

Chapter 4

The white queen rushed the the shaking kit, "OWLKIT!"

She glanced franticly for Swiftstream or Streampaw. "SWIFTSTREAM! STREAMPAW! OWLKIT!"

Swiftstream was no where to be seen, Icesky looked at the other kits.

"What happened?!"

Frostkit shrank bavk as the queen yelled at them. Poolkit nevously pointed at the the berries, "He-he ate them."

Icesky's eyes widen, it seemed as if her hope has been crushed, "Deathberries."

Owlkit shook some more afterwards he vomited, "H-" He seemed to want to say something but he choked and vomited again. She was in a painful spams.

Streampaw finally rushed into the den, "Wh-where? Wha-happened?" Then, she noticed Owlkit vomiting.

"Kits, get out of here."

All of the kits scurried out of the den, Frostkit did it more slowly. "W-will Owlkit be okay?"

Icesky glared at the sliver she-kit, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! It's all _your _fault! Why didn't you stop him?" Icesky huffed in frustration.

Frostkit just shrank back, _My fault? It's my fault. Owlkit is in danger's way because of me. _Frostkit ran all the way back to the nursery.

All of the kits were crowded around Skywing, she seemed to be telling a story. But Frostkit was too ashamed too listen too.

Skywing called her over, "It's one you didn't here yet!"

Poolkit nodded excitedly, "YES! It's so interesting! C'mon!"

I shook my head. Poolkit shrugged and continued to listen. I curled up into our nest, the vast mossy nest was so empty. Frostkit felt very loney, she decided to stay her but listen to Skywing.

**Me: What shall I put to fill in this chappie? How about a trailer for my new story, **_** Clash of Thunder, **_**I won't tell anyone where or why it's here...it's a secret! Sh...**

**Clash of Thunder**

_Trailer_

"Kill them!"

"Murder!"

"They've been loyal, leave them alone!"

"How can they be loyal?"

"They broke the code!"

"They spent their lives for you! Is this how you repay them?!"

"Silence!" The frail she-cat didn't know how to hold her clan together. "We shall take a vote! With ShadowClan as well."

"What?!"

"WHY!"

"MURDER!"

"DEATH!"

"You've watched her grow up, how could you?"

"She was a pathethic rogue anyway!"

The clans were in choas. Because of me.

**Me: Tiny winey tralier! Anyone can guess what this is related to? Since this was a HORRIBLE SHORT CHAPTER here is a suggestion to read. You should read AFL! AFL: **_**A Forbbiden Love **_**I wrote it and it's my most popular story, and my first! So you go read it! Thanks so much for reading! Leave a review if you enjoyed! ^.^**


End file.
